Trip to the Beach
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: A tragic romantic oneshot. R&R is appreciated. Sweenett.


**AN: Mrs. Lovett's point of view. Reviews are love! But reading comes first - obviously! Inspired by part of Eclipse from the Twilight series I believe. . . .that or New Moon. I think you'll get it when you read it.**

I wipe the last of me tears from me eyes as I take in a determined breath. It must be done. I can't live like this. Not anymore.

I check me appearance in the mirror. Finding it's surprisingly normal, I call Toby. He comes quickly.

"Yes, Mum?" he asks.

"I'm going to take a little trip to the beach, to calm me nerves. You can't tell Mr. T where I am, no matter what, alright? You must tell _no one_ where I am. Understood?" me heart is nearly shattered, knowing this would be the last time we saw each other. Toby looked confused as he replied,

"Alright, Mum."

"Tha's me boy," I ruffle his hair a bit an' smile. I give him the tightest hug I can manage, knowing it will be the last. "Goodbye, love," I say before leaving me shop. I can't say anything to Sweeney, I just can't. It hurts to know I'll never see him again, but it would only be worse if I went to see him now.

As I walk the ten miles west to the beach, I can't help but think how unfair I'm being. But I'm tired of being lovelorn, being ignored, forgotten, and used. Sweeney's completely cracked! I'm surprised he hasn't gone on a rampage yet. But he could snap completely at any time, he's come so close to doing so before, when I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. If only he'd look in a mirror. See what he's truly become.

He's long forgotten about Lucy, about everything he started this for. The judge and beadle are dead for bloody Christ and he's _still_ slittin' throats! He'll even kill a woman now and then.

An', still, I love 'im. Love 'im with all me 'eart, which is why this must be done. 'E never loved me and never will, I know that now. I've gave up tryin' long ago.

He does not know love anymore, only blood-lust. Wouldn't be surprised if he _bathed_ in it.

Ah, _finally!_ The cliff is only twenty feet ahead now. I look up at the sky and smile. I gaze into the sea below. The sea will always love me and hold me, unlike Mr. T.

I run to the edge of the cliff, full-sprint. Just before I fling meself off I distantly hear a voice, I think, but ignore it as I plunge down to the sea.

The sea engulfs me in it's icy embrace. I see stars glittering in me eyes. I feel like I'm floating, weightless, and carefree. Me heart is flippin' in happy circles, as if I'm about to explode.

I unwillingly take in a sharp breath of - _water?!_ I start sputtering and choking, coughing, as I feel meself sink down. I'm suddenly paralyzed. I'm not aware completely of what's happening when all of a sudden I break through the surface.

I feel meself moving, yet I can't feel me body. Someone must've saved me.

When me vision comes back I find meself lying on me back on a beach. I breathe in harshly, which causes me to abruptly sit up. I cough up water. After that, I feel light-headed.

I collapse back onto me back. I see someone hovering over me. No, not someone. _Sweeney!_ Wha -? How?

I groan as a migrane hits me. I feel Sweeney's hand stroking me forehead. That's the last thing I'm aware of before all goes black.

When everything comes back to me, I find that I'm in a sitting position, considerably limp, an' tha' Sweeney's cradling me upper body. Is that _crying_ I hear?

I try to say 'Sweeney', but all that comes is,

"Sssss - Sssss - Sssss - Sw - Swe -" Sweeney moved me head into his view. Yep, he was crying. Why?

"Ssh," he said soothingly. _Soothingly?_ What did I miss? Where did this come from? "It's alright. I'm 'ere, you're fine," 'e whispered. These words were strangely comforting. I soon realize I'm incredibly tired and drift off to sleep.

When I wake we're in the same position as before. He's muttering things in me ear that I only receive in broken sentences. I hear, 'I'm sorry', 'hurt', 'you', 'never', 'agian', 'I', 'murder', 'love', and 'you'. I think I get the message and I'm happy. I drift off once more, happy for the first time in years.


End file.
